Bone Gnawer
by Fionacat
Summary: A little story I wrote for a werewolf friend of mine


"Bone Gnawer"  
================================================================================================  
  
This document is Copyright (C) 2001 Runt (webmaster@microharf.cx) [http://www.microharf.cx]  
  
No profit on the part of the author is made from this document, and this document is used  
only for entertainment purposes. If there is any legal problems with this document,  
please contact the author to make arrangements to amend these legal difficulties.  
  
This work may be freely distributed in any media as long as no money is charged for the   
document itself. It may be included on any archive collection under the same terms.  
  
The most recent version of this work as well as many other stories from this and other generes  
can be found archived at Fanfiction.net (www.fanfiction.net)   
Please help support fanfiction on the internet and visit this site.  
================================================================================================  
Ya wanna know something kid? Yeah?? Then why ya talking to me, what does I know that any up high and mighty Silver Fang can't tell ya hunh?  
  
What ya want my view 'cause I'm almost normal? Jeees, should I take that as a compliment?! Well supposes I should since it's coming from a pup.  
  
Okay kid, I'm gonna assume you know all about the change...  
  
You don't? Great Gaia, who's been training ya?  
  
Oh right, one of those, heck okay sorry pup, let's start at the beginning then.  
  
See I was born to a quite nice normal homid family, none of this running around in Lupus all me life stuff like those there Red Talons, no I had an education.  
Got meself a got working knowledge of writing too, before it started.  
  
It was hard to notice at first, just dwindling on the edge of me perspective, almost as if it was not there. I know what it was now, Gaia. She was calling to me, well that's what the high up's say, meself I think Gaia was just taking a breather and happened to notice moi.  
  
But anywho turns out that me dad was a werewolf too, gave him a shock when I came home in part Lupus. Yeah only part lupus, damn change sometimes screws up when I change form, can be good this, ya always forget how damn handy opposable thumbs are...  
So yeah my dad, he was quite disappointed, see he's a Silver Fang, was hoping that I'd follow on from him and be one of the high up and mighty's too but nope, no such luck. Maybe I annoyed someone in a past life or something but here I am a lowly Bone Gnawer, eecking out a living with my tiny comic studio.  
Yeah this is all my work kid, but don't distract me, now as I was saying me dad was all upset that I wasn't going to follow on the lineage and had been "busted down" to a flea scratcher, my dad and I don't talk too often now a days.  
  
What more do you want to know kid, heh I bet they haven't even told ya why we fight yet...  
  
They haven't told you why we fight yet, oh boy. Well kid it's like this the planet is alive and not with the sound of music either, it's got a spirit she's Gaia creator and protector of everything.  
Damn thing is the humans are screwing her up, dumping waste onto her surface and slowly choking her to death. They have help from the Weaver and the Wyrm, too fairly evil entities as evil entities come, the weaver is mad she's like a huge spider that want's to bring everything to absolute order and no I dunno why. The Wyrm, well he was sorta a good guy once, used to bring about decay but then the damn weaver captured him and drove him mad, now he's corrupt and is still trying to bring about decay but unfortunately on a planet wide scale...  
  
So that's why we get angry, erm sorry private joke kid. Ahhhh, for the days when pups knew things but they've gone now, that's why you're here talking to me.  
  
What's it like? Well it's kinda hard to explain I could ask what's it like being born Lupus, ya know but you still have to undergo yer change so you've got nothing to compare it with. But I'll try to explain, see being a werewolf ain't like anything else, ya know stuff and you also know why yer here on this place, well most of us Bone Gnawers do, the high ups argue about why we are here and normally get it wrong. But I'm not a judge so I'll let them do all the bureaucracy, I'll just sit here and write me comic, getting some revenge on the Weaver by inspiring a lil' creativity to the world, she really hates that.  
She also hates when ya break her web by staying up all night and sleeping all day, but that's just me toying with her, I'm sure like all malignant entities she doesn't really care too much about one single werewolf...  
  
Hey no problem kid, I like talking to you young pup's, best someone tell's ya what's really going on around here before they warp yer brain with power, that's a Wyrm taint ya know...  
Oooh, hey kid best scoot, I don't quite think they'd like me corrupting yer young mind with my crazy ideas of truth and what's really going on...  
  
Yeah maybe I'll seeya around pup, and don't worry that change thing will happen soon enough and then you'll probably wish it never had...  
  
  
| 23:42 || "Bone Gnawer" || 1st July 2001 |  
===========================================  
Dedicated to: DavidMouse becuase he had to go to bed.  
  
Special thanks to:-  
  
Hacker, Khrissie, Mattman, Spunkey, Rob and Greg for being neat and real.  
  
Everyone on irc.wtower.com, irc.yiff.org and Furry.org:8898  
  
In loving memory of Britanny 1994 - 2001 -=- Waiting to be repaired.  
===========================================  
| 23:42 || "Bone Gnawer" || 1st July 2001 |  
  
  



End file.
